creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Künstlerin II Gefangenschaft
Vorherige Teile: Die Künstlerin Die Künstlerin I (Wie alles begann) So viel Zeit ist vergangen. Sie ist unzählbar für mich. Für immer wohne ich nun unten im Keller. Doch ich mag dieses neue Leben. Und kann nun allezeit mit meinen Freunden zusammen sein. Habe nun mein Glück gefunden. Zuerst bin ich traurig gewesen, dass mein Vater so grausam zu mir gewesen ist. Doch dann haben mich James und Clarissa getröstet. Sie sind meine besten Freunde. Doch auch die anderen Kinder und Nikolas haben versucht mich mit sanften, warmen Umarmungen und ihren stärkenden Worten aufzumuntern. Sogar mit Erfolg. Es ist wunderbar hier unten, auch wenn alles in stetiger Dunkelheit liegt. Nikolas erzählt uns ganz viele Geschichten über mystische Wesen und böse Monster. Mit den Kindern spiele ich dann meist den ganzen Tag lang Verstecken, Fangen und Katz und Maus. Sie bringen mir Lieder bei und wie von Zauberhand lassen sie Alle Melodien, die so schön klingen, dass ich sie nie wieder vergessen will, in meinem Kopf erklingen. Das Lied vom Schäfchen gefällt mir besonders und so singe und summe ich es ununterbrochen. Es klingt jedoch nicht so schön wie wenn Clarissa und Angelina es singen, doch ich versuche es so gut zu machen wie ich es nur kann. Oft nimmt Aaron (er ist schon sechzehn) mich hoch, setzt mich auf seine Schultern und trägt mich dann schnell, und in Kurven rennend, durch den dunklen Raum. Ich wundere mich jedes Mal wie leise und sicher sie alle durch den finsteren, unordentlichen Raum laufen. Sie kennen sich hier besser aus als ich. Sie sind auch schon länger hier. Und wegen meiner Unerfahrenheit laufe ich oft aus Versehen gegen irgendwelche Dinge die in meinen Weg liegen. An jedem Tag kommt Papa hinunter zu mir, begleitet von seinem Messer, und bringt mir etwas zu essen. Es ist immer ein einziges Stück Brot und ein Glas eisiges, trübes Wasser. Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass er mir etwas Essen bringt, denn auch wenn es wenig ist, hilft es gegen den Hunger. Doch manchmal kommt er ohne Gaben. Dann hat er nur seine spitzes Waffe in der Hand und sticht und tritt (wie immer, auch wenn er mir etwas zum Essen mit bringt) dann voller Wut auf mich ein. Ich verstehe nicht was ich falsch gemacht habe, dass er mir so sehr wehtut. Immer tropft viel von meinem Blut auf den Boden und mein weißes Kleid ist durch Wunden, Staub und viel zu langes Tragen zerrissen und durch schmutzige Gräue gefärbt. Auf dem dunklen Boden ist mein Blut schon längst getrocknet und hat sich als braune Flecken mit dem steinernen Untergrund vereint. Manchmal nehme ich eine Taschenlampe zur Hand, um zu sehen welch Muster die Blutspritzer auf den harten Boden gezeichnet haben. Und jedes Mal bin ich, wann immer ich mir diese Kunstwerke ansehe, fasziniert von den Bildern vor meinen Füßen. Allesamt sind in meinen Augen wunderschön und ich liebe jedes einzelne von ihnen. Sie alle gleichen sich, und doch sind sie so verschieden. Alle mit derselben Farbe kreiert. Vom Alter her leicht unterschiedlich. Einige schon vollkommen braun und trocken, wohingegen Andere noch leicht auf dem Beton verlaufend. Sie faszinieren mich so sehr, dass ich, wie im Wahn, versuche sie zu imitieren. Wie oft habe ich das blutige und schmutzige Messer meines Daddys in die Hand genommen? Die metallene, eisig kalte und klebrige Klinge auf meinen blassen Unterarm aufgelegt und letztendlich den scharfen Schmerz gespürt, als ich meine Hand zurück zog? Langsam quillt das Blut aus meinem Fleisch. Es ist ein wundervolles Gefühl. Dann tauche ich in hysterischer Euphorie meine Fingerspitzen in die stark blutende Wunde und gehe mit fast schon ekstatisch geweiteten Augen und zittrigen Schritten auf die Wände des Kellers zu. Meine Hand gleitet immer wieder ruhig und schnell über die schroffe, graue Fläche. Plumpe Finger versuchen die wundervollen Muster auf dem Boden an die Wand zu kopieren. Doch egal wie sehr ich mich bemühe, und es ist gleich wie viel Konzentration und Geschick ich hinein stecke, niemals ist mein Bild an der Wand dasselbe Kunstwerk wie das Original auf dem Boden. Jedoch bin ich jedes Mal zufrieden mit meinem Werk. Die rote, metallisch riechende Farbe prangt nun überall an den Kellerwänden. Auch an der Tür. Zudem ist ebenfalls der Boden nun von Rot befleckt. Ich fühle mich nun noch wohler hier unten und verbringe oft Zeit damit meine Kunstwerke anzustarren. Auch meine Freunde mögen meine Bilder, nur Daddy schlägt mich aus Hass, wenn ich ihn frage wie ihm meine Zeichnungen gefallen. Doch seine Abscheu kann meine Begeisterung nicht mildern. Doch langsam gewöhne ich mich an die Verachtung, die Abneigung und den Schmerz, die von ihm ausgehen. Ich finde es sogar gut, dass wenigstens einer aus meiner Familie sich noch um mich kümmert. Meine Mutter und meine Geschwister habe ich, seit ich hier unten wohne, nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, doch wirklich missen tue ich sie nicht. Und genau für dieses Gefühl hasse ich mich selbst. Sie lieben mich. Doch ich kann leider nicht sagen, dass mir ihre Anwesenheit fehlen würde. Clarissa, Lars und die anderen sagen immer, dass sie mich hier unten allein gelassen haben, mich nicht mögen und nur meinen Tod wollen. Doch ich will ihnen gar nicht glauben. Obwohl ich wahrscheinlich tief in meinem Inneren weiß, dass alles, was sie sagen wahr ist. Ich würde meine Mutter, meinen Vater, meine große Schwester Aylin, und meine Brüder Jaques und Tarion ja gerne mit meinem eigenen Lebenssaft hier an den rauen und harten Untergründen verewigen, doch ich habe keinen Platz mehr für weitere Gemälde. Denn überall klebt nun mein getrocknetes und dunkles Blut auf den grauen Beton. Nicht ein winziger Fleck ist mehr frei. Und so habe ich keine Chance mehr etwas zu malen. Immer sehnlicher wünsche ich mir meine Blätter zum Zeichnen und meine Buntstifte zurück. Obwohl … die Stifte werde ich wohl kaum noch brauchen. Denn ich habe meine neue Lieblingsfarbe und das schönste Material zum Zeichnen gefunden. Auch wenn es schmerzhaft ist an das Blut zu kommen, es ist wunderbar meiner Fantasie freien Lauf zu lassen und das dunkle Rot mit den Fingern über die festen Betonwände fließen zu lassen. Trotzallem will ich weiter malen. Nein, ich ''muss ''weiter malen! Es wird langsam zu einem Zwang. Als würde ich ohne meine Kunstwerke nicht mehr länger leben können. Als wären sie wichtiger als das Brot und das Wasser, ja wichtiger als mein Atem! Es ist wie eine Stimme, die mir sagt dass ich ohne das Blut und die Bilder nicht bestehen kann. Und wenn ich das Blut an meinen Fingern spüre, ist es wie ein Rausch. Ein Rausch, den ich in vollen Zügen auslebe. Am liebsten würde ich niemals aufhören zu zeichnen. Doch ich weiß, dass ich es nach einer gewissen Zeit beenden muss. Denn dieser Blutrausch ist nicht gesundheitsfördernd und saugt mir zudem das Leben aus dem Leib. Meine unbändige Freude über das Malen und meine Kraft scheinen sich nicht nur auf das Bild selbst zu beziehen. Denn zu den blutbefleckten Wänden und dem rot besprenkelten Boden, kommen auch noch zerbrochene Stühle und zerrissene Stoffe, die überall im Keller verstreut liegen. Ich scheine jedes Mal zu etwas anderem zu mutieren. Zu einem zornigeren und stärkeren Wesen, als ich es mir bei vollem Bewusstsein jemals vorstellen könnte. Als würde dieses Monster in mir hausen und nur hinauskommen wenn ich meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lasse. Es erfüllt mich mit Angst, daran zu denken. Dieses Wesen in mir scheint hasserfüllt und böse zu sein und es scheint auch weder ein Gewissen noch ein Herz zu besitzen. Wenn ich wieder meine Malsachen habe, werde ich versuchen dieses Monster zu Papier zu bringen. Das schwöre ich. Plötzlich kann ich ein dumpfes Geräusch wahrnehmen. Es klingt deutlich nach Schritten und unwillkürlich zucke ich zusammen. Auch wenn der Schmerz, den Daddy mir zufügt, und die verächtlichen Worte die er spricht, nichts Neues und Verletzendes mehr für mich sind, bin ich noch nicht bereit für neue Qualen. Immer näher höre ich die Schritte kommen. Mit jedem Laut steigt meine Panik. Doch dann horche ich auf. Diese Schritte. Sie klingen anders, viel leichter und zaghafter als die meines Vaters. Doch … wer ist es dann? Wer sollte sich, außer ihm, hier hinunter in den Keller wagen? Kalte Angst durchströmt mich, begleitet von schwachem Misstrauen. Mit schnellen, weit reichenden Schritten sprinte ich hinüber zu einem kleinen Verschlag an der rechten Seite, von der Kellertür aus gesehen. Dort krieche ich in einen alten, schmutzigen und von Alter gezeichneten Karton. Ein ziemlich kurzer Fall in tiefe Schwärze folgt. Landen tue ich auf weichen, jedoch kalten Handtüchern und ausrangierten Kleidungsstücken. Wie ich selbst sind sie blutbefleckt und schmutzig. Und doch fühlen sie sich wunderbar an und geben mir Schutz. Seit ich hier unten weile, dient mir dieser Karton als Bett. Die schwere, hölzerne Kellertür öffnet sich langsam mit einem quietschenden und knarz-enden Geräusch. Von einem Moment auf den anderen, werden meine an vollkommende Finsternis gewöhnten Augen von hellem Tageslicht geblendet. Scheu und benommen verkrieche ich mich unter den, unter mir gelegenen, Handtüchern und Kleidern. Angestrengt suche ich die Dunkelheit um meine Anwesenheit verbergen zu können. Doch eigentlich ist dies überflüssig. Schließlich weiß jeder, dass ich hier unten bin. Trotzdem werde ich keine unnötigen Risiken eingehen. Das gleißende Tageslicht erhellt den sonst so finsteren, kleinen Raum. Weitere knarzende Geräusche ertönen, als die noch immer unbekannte Person die alte, morsche Treppe hinunter steigt. Ich ducke mich tief in mein warmes Versteck. Noch immer erklingen ein paar Geräusche von der Treppe her. Schließlich ein leiser, dumpfer Laut und der Unbekannte erreicht mit den Füßen den harten, kalten Betonboden. Wenn ich ganz genau hinhöre, kann ich den fast tonlosen Atem der Person wahrnehmen. Immer lauter wird das Geräusch, das sonst kaum hörbar zu sein scheint, bis ich Angst und Schrecken in diesen Lauten vernehmen kann. Dann wird es für sehr lange Zeit still. Es fühlt sich an wie mehrere Jahre, in denen alles regungslos scheint, doch wahrscheinlich sind es in Wahrheit nur wenige Momente. Seit ich kein Tageslicht mehr sehe, habe ich jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Ich hebe den Kopf ein wenig und spähe in den nun dürftig beleuchteten Keller. Meine Freunde, die vorher noch rastlos umher rannten und Spiele spielten, sind nun verstummt und starren mit leeren und ausdruckslosen Gesichtern hinauf zur Kellertreppe. Auch ich selbst drehe nun meinen Kopf in diese Richtung. Meine Augen haben sich zu dieser Zeit schon halbwegs an das helle Licht gewöhnt, doch trotzallem kann ich nur eine dünne, schemenhafte Gestalt in vollkommenem Schwarz erkennen. Weder kann ich Gesicht noch Kleidung der Person feststellen, jedoch scheint sie mir irgendwoher vertraut zu sein. Kurz wende ich den Blick von der verschwommenen Silhouette ab und sehe unwillkürlich und mit Faszination auf den blutbefleckten Boden hinunter. Ein kalter Lufthauch zieht über meinen zusammengekauerten Körper, als mich ein sanfter Windzug im Gesicht trifft. Sein Ursprung liegt beim zerbrochenen Fenster an der Wand gegenüber. Doch nun löse ich mich von den dunkelroten und rotbraunen Mustern zu meinen Füßen. Mein Blick wandert hinüber zu den anderen Kindern und Nikolas. Sie stehen, alle wie aus hartem Steine gehauene Staturen, da und beobachten mit Blicken voller Misstrauen und auch Ärgernis den schwarzen Schatten, der sich starr und kaum beweglich im Raum umsieht. Ich kann einen erstickt und niedergezwungen klingenden Laut wahrnehmen. Es klingt, als will diese Gestalt irgendetwas sagen, ist jedoch zu erschrocken um auch nur einen Ton über die Lippen zu bekommen. Meine angespannten Muskeln entspannen sich langsam und gerade will ich auf den Schatten zu gehen um ihn oder sie zu beruhigen. Schon strecke ich meine verdreckte Hand aus, um aus dem Karton zu klettern, da ertönt ein ohrenbetäubend lauter und schriller Schrei. Dieser einzige, infernalische Klang reicht aus, um die Angst, die in dem Unbekannten zu lauern scheint, endlich in voller Pracht ans Tageslicht zu bringen. Vor Schreck lasse ich die brüchige und leicht instabile Pappe los. Sogleich werde ich zurück geschleudert und lande wieder in den weichen Stoffen unter mir. Benommen fasse ich mir an den Kopf und gleichzeitig versuche ich meine Ohren zuzuhalten. Meine Sicht verschwimmt leicht und wird wässrig, so durchdringend ist der Angstschrei dieses Fremden. Alles dreht sich um mich herum und ich spüre meine Glieder kaum noch. Auch meine Sinne sind durch das fürchterliche Kreischen betäubt worden. Meine Ohren klingeln immer noch und ich fühle mich durch das Geräusch geblendet und taub. Nur weit am Rande nehme ich die hastigen, trampelnden Schritte wahr, die die Treppe schnell und geräuschvoll hinauf poltern. Mit einem gewaltigen Knall fällt die Kellertür zu und das helle Licht verschwindet so plötzlich wie es auch gekommen ist. Noch immer von dem Schrei benommen, richte mich mit schmerzendem Kopf auf. Durch eben diese Qualen kann ich kaum klar denken und alles dreht sich immerzu, scheint fast auf dem Kopf zu stehen. Stöhnend packe ich mit beiden beschmutzten Händen den Karton und ziehe mich hinauf. Ein grün-blaues Handtuch fällt von meinem Kopf und noch leicht irritiert schaue ich mich im wieder finsteren Raum um. Nach nur ein paar Momenten haben sich meine Augen wieder an die komplette Dunkelheit gewöhnt und ich sehe, dass die anderen Kinder und der Mann, die mit mir hier unten wohnen, aus ihren Starren erwacht sind und nun wieder durch den Raum laufen. Clarissa kommt zu mir und legt ihre Hand auf meine Schulter. Ihre langen blonden Haare fallen ihr ins Gesicht, als sie sich zu mir hinüber beugt. Ihre Hand fühlt sich seltsam kalt und hart an. Ihre blauen Augen sehen besorgt und doch voller Leere auf mich herab. „Wer war das?“ frage ich das ältere Mädchen und sie ringt sich zu dem gekünstelt wirkenden Anflug eines Lächelns durch. „Das ist nicht wichtig. Du musst dich nur von ihnen fern halten. Sie wollen dir Böses. Sie wollen dir nicht nur wehtun, sie wollen dich tot sehen, Anna.“ antwortet sie nur mit eigenartig leiser, emotionsloser Stimme. Ihr Blick verfinstert sich mit jedem Wort, das sie zu mir spricht. Ich starre ihr direkt ins Gesicht und warte darauf, dass sie noch etwas sagt, doch das Mädchen hüllt sich nun in Stille. Das heiße Gefühl der Wut durchströmt mich, doch ich unterdrücke es. „Wer war das?“ frage ich noch einmal mit nun leicht zittriger Stimme. Sie bleibt stumm, genauso wie die anderen Kinder. Meine Kopfschmerzen vergehen langsam und meine Sicht klärt sich wieder. Erneut ertönen die gleichen Schritte wie eben gerade und sie scheinen sich erneut der schweren Tür zu nähern. Dennoch bemerke ich, wie noch andere Klänge über meinem Kopf erschallen. Es scheint, als würden noch weitere Personen hier hinunterkommen. Ich glaube drei verschied-ene Klänge unterscheiden zu können. Wieder die leichten Schritte, etwas schwerere und welche, die beinahe so klingen wie die meines Daddys. Ich verkrieche mich wieder in meinen zerlumpten Tüchern und warte auf das was passiert. Viel mehr, könnte ich in dieser Situation wahrscheinlich eh nicht tun. Schon im nächsten Moment kann ich hören wie sich die Tür mit dem gleichen knarzenden Geräusch wie das letzte Mal öffnet. Fallen Genesis Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit